


Pull me like a ripcord

by PocketCorythosaurus



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Masturbation, Oneshot, Swearing, solar surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketCorythosaurus/pseuds/PocketCorythosaurus
Summary: Jim builds a solar surfer while on the Legacy. After taking it out for a joyride he notices that he's more than just excited.





	Pull me like a ripcord

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing porn, so that's a thing. I realized that there is 100% a sex face in the solar surfing scene, and decided to write that. Fic name comes from the song Whatever it takes by Imagine dragons, and the great fanvid here.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLvfhJc8lH0
> 
> I've got ideas for another longer fic, so with any luck I'll actually get around to writing that.
> 
> Comments and critique are always welcome, I don't know what I'm doing when it come to writing so any feedback you can give is great.

The RLS Legacy was far in deep space, several weeks past the black hole incident, and Jim was chafing under the eyes of the crew. Quarters were tight and it seemed like he couldn’t catch a minute to himself without a pointed gaze in his direction. Even Silver’s softer looks weren’t enough to shake off the feeling of shame that had planted itself in his gut.  


An idea came to him during maintenance of the solar sail, trimming off the ragged edges. Jim saw the pile of scraps glittering down on the deck, reflecting the starlight. “Silver, what needs to be done with the scraps?”

“Leave ‘em Jimbo, they’ll be tossed. Can’t get much more use out of ‘em.” Silver said with a shrug.

“I think I could use them.” Jim said, collecting the larger pieces and shoving them into the pockets of his canvas trousers.  


Down in his berth Jim unrolled the scraps, placing them together to form a rough triangular shape. His suspicions were confirmed, there was enough material here to make a new sail, just the size for a single solar surfer. He had made his own surfer back on Montressor, and repaired the sail enough times to be able to put one together from scraps.  


The only time now that Jim felt free was up on deck, standing in the rigging and letting the winds of the Etherium blow through his hair. How good it would feels to catch those winds and ride them, getting some distance from the ship and his guilt.  


Jim spent every free moment he could snatch in his bunk, soldering and sewing the edges of the solar sail together. As it slowly took shape he managed to gather others parts, larger planks of scrap metal and engine components.  


Silver noticed the boy’s solar surfer taking shape, but didn’t stop him from constructing it. The boy was 17, and itching for a little rebellion. It was harmless enough, and kept him from sulking around. Silver even left a cybernetic hand to help with some of the heavier welding when Jim had finally gotten enough sense to ask for help.  


Before long the solar surfer was all in one piece, and gleaming like it wasn’t made of junk. Jim ran his hands along the surface, feeling a spark of pride at how he had transformed some scraps into a new surfer, one more powerful than his old one. Silver had seen the completed project, and knew Jim was itching to try it out. “Jimbo, I can handle the rest of dinner meself. Go run off somewhere and try not to crash that blasted thing you’ve been slaving over.”  
Jim shot him a quick look of gratitude as he scrambled down to the launch bay, his surfer under his arm. He opened the bay a narrow crack, and felt the air stir as the wind of the Etherium wound through the cabin. Cranking the engine on, and seeing that it was primed and ready Jim took a flying leap through the bay and into the beyond.  


His adrenaline raced as he went into free fall, the small deck of the surfer beneath his feet. Sure, it would have been safer to start it up on deck, but the risk was half the fun. Once he had cleared the shadow of the Legacy Jim unfurled the sail with a quick tug. As the sails warmed Jim could feel the power beginning to hum through the device. He slammed down on the pedal, and the engine responded with a roar, taking him out of free fall and racing up towards the silhouette of the Legacy above him. The surfer thrummed with deep vibrations from the engine as Jim shot up past the Legacy, and the astonished onlookers on deck. He leveled out and sped ahead of the ship, letting out a whoop as he gained speed.  


They had been skirting around the edge of an asteroid field and Jim found himself ducking and dodging debris. He tucked into a tight role through a narrow gap and felt his blood sing. This was so much more exhilaration than racing through the quarry. He furled the sail and went into a dive, pulling up sharply at the last second. He did loops, letting himself fall back and corkscrewed down. The asteroid field gave way to a nebular dust cloud and Jim banked though wide lazy turns, each one kicking up a spray of glimmering particles behind him.  


Jim reveled in the freedom, the heat of exertion under his skin, and adrenaline racing in his veins. The guilt he had been carrying was lighter now, and he laughed for the first time in months. Alone and racing through the Etherium, he felt like the daring spacer he had once dreamed of being. The winds buffeted him, and his hair whipped into his face, but Jim felt more in control than he had in months.  


When Jim’s stomach began to growl he reluctantly headed back to the Legacy, knowing that he had stayed out longer than expected. Hopefully Silver had left a bowl for him, and he knew it would be pushing his luck to skip out on dishes. As he floated back into the docking back, Jim felt lighter than he had in weeks.  


When Jim was stowing the surfer in one of the lockers he also noticed it was more than just an adrenaline high. All the dopamine left in his system after the joyride has left his skin feeling hypersensitive, and the he could feel a hot flush of arousal building. Jim leaned back against the wall, pressing his palm against his half hard cock, trying to stifle the arousal. The press of his hand only intensified it, and Jim’s hips bucked forward, chasing the friction and heat of his hand.  


Being a healthy and hormonal teenager, Jim had of course jacked off on the ship before, but usually in a more private position. While he was partially concealed in the corner of the bay, it would be obvious to anybody who walked in what the teen was doing. But Jim couldn’t fight this wave of desperation and need, and threw caution to the wind.  


He unbuckled his belt and fished out his cock, already fully hard and aching. Jim licked a stripe across his palm and started stroking. The rasp of his new calluses against his oversensitive skin provided just enough edge to make it rough. Jim bit back a moan and leaned further back against the wall as he stroked fasters, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke. Precum was starting to bead at his slit now, and he spread it over the head of his cock, the wetness making the strokes smoother.  


It was fast, and it was desperate, and Jim didn’t give a fuck. He spread his legs wider, and let out a soft moan, and his balls tightened. He was so close, riding a high of adrenaline and arousal that made him feel so damn good. His rhythm faltered and his hips bucked wildly as Jim came, ropes of cum falling to the decks below. He leaned back against the wall, panting and glassy eyed as his body came down from the orgasmic high. Once his legs felt steady under him again Jim cleaned himself up and tucked away his softening cock.  


Jim walked back to the galley with a swinging looseness in his stride, despite the fact that he was now running even later. The physical release had lightened his mood considerably. It also made him curious to see if he could manage to get a hand on his cock while solar surfing.  



End file.
